I can't stay away
by xXxBlackRoseOfSOuthParkxXx
Summary: The tallest leave the empire to get away from their bratty wives. Landing on earth they move in with Zim. Looking around town they come across a karaoke bar just to find twin singers and made a quick connection? But what happens when their wives arrives


Both of the almighty tallest were lying in their chambers on separated beds exhausted from the day. Before they met their life mates they questioned the fact on why they have beds in the first place. Irkens didn't really need sleep since their PAK's kept them awake and energized to keep up with daily task. But they are now grateful they do have them. In fact they've been grateful for about 10 irken years in the 20 years they've been with their life mates. It is their new hide out from them. Yup, the great almighty tallest hid in their rooms from their life mate for hours. In the beginning of their relations it was all bad, just harmless puppy lust. Then that lust progress into something more when all four irkens wanted to spend more time with the other. The tallest felt like they could conquer the galaxy in day with their life mates by their sides, but that all soon changed. The female irkens became more clingy than usual and it got so bad they refuse to leave the tallest side. Red and Purple didn't mind at the beginning, but soon showing signs of irritation when the two females started making most of the decisions. Such as which planet to conquer, who to send, what to blow up and who got the last donut! They couldn't take it so whenever they had the chance they would sneak off into their secret chambers and hide out for as long as they needed to. Right now Purple and Red are relaxing in their chambers while munching away on some snacks.

"Hey, Pur?" Red spoke when he was done sipping on his cup of poop soda. Purple stopped his sloppy eating and looked at his co-work/best friend. Letting Red know he's is listening. He perked up his antennas and he hummed a 'yes' since his mouth is full of chewed up of the delicious powered sweets. Red looked down at his large cup of poop and began to fiddle with his red bendy straw.

"Have you ever, well I don't know…wanted to pack up and get the hack out of here?" he asked hastily while extending his neck forward with bug eyes. Purple stopped his munching and gave Red a creepy crazy look. The lavender eye color male force himself to swallow the large portions of donuts down his gossamer throat.

"Are you mad? We are the tallest we can't abandon our empire!" Purple lectures the crimson eye irken. Red waved his two claws in front of him and repeats the word 'no' calmly.

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant leave those psychos we call a life mate?" Red corrected himself. Purple sighed and lean back against the wall and resume eating powdered donuts.

"Oh, that…mmmmhhhh YEA! But how; they are relentless? I can't even go to the bathroom without Jes stalking me there." Purple replied to his friend. Red fell back on his black sheeted covered bed and sipped some more poop soda from his cup. A thinking expression painted itself over her face. He squint his eyes while he sucked the last bit of poop he had left. His soda had finished, but he still continues to suck on the straw causing a very irritating sound. Purple not able to stand the sound floated over to Red, grabbed the large empty poop soda and threw across the room. Making a loud 'bam' when it made contact with the white wall. Before Red could snap on Purple a brilliant idea just hit him. His antennas perked up excitedly as he sat up and grabbed Purple by the front of his armor shaking him repeatedly.

"What are you doing?" Purple words came out a bit slurred due to the fact of being shaken. Red smiled to himself and pushed Purple away from him violently to the floor. Red floated over to the large view window of space. Of course the plan was fill proof, it was pure genius. Crossing his arms behind his back he turned to face Purple. Who was glaring at him from his spot on the floor.

"What are you smiling about, huh?" Purple asked with a bit of an attitude. Hey, you would to if you had been shaken up then tossed to the floor like some sort of rag doll, right? Red smirk grew wider while he floated up closer to Purple. Extending his right hand out to help to the fallen tallest; Purple gladly took it and gave his partner a questionable look.

"That's you idea smirk. And I know I'm going to regret this, but what's you idea?" Purple asked.

"I got an idea on how to leave those forsaken females" Purple expression grew to an interested one while Red explained the plan.

…..

"So you see that's why we must leave immediately" Red confirm to his life mate Jewls. Jewls is a yellowed eye irken, just two inches shorter than red and has bright lime green skin. Her antennas are short and they curl in. She wore a bright yellow dress with black flats. She crossed her arms while giving him a skeptical stare.

"So you and Purple are leaving to a mysterious planet for a mission and won't return for who knows how long? Uh, I don't think so, Red. You just can't abandon me and empire, send someone else!" Jewls barked while she stepped up to Red in front of the ship crew. Red not wanting to look inferior to his wife in front of all HIS workers he decide to play the role he was meant to. The leader he is; he gave orders not take them!

"I would if I could, but unfortunately it's not possible. No other irken on this ship are capable of taking on this mission, but me and purple. Sorry to say I'm going" Red said with power in his voice. Jewls rolled her eyes and looked back at him.

"Fine, I'm going to"

"What?"

"You heard me. I'm going, do I have to draw you a picture?" Red felt the irritation he always felt when she spoke growing inside him.

"No, you and Jes are going to stay here and watch the empire while we're gone. So don't blow anything up with out contacting us ahead of time" Red order.

"Are you ordering? Are you kidding? Look I am not part of your army so you can order me on what to do and what not to do. I do what I please Red and nothing-

"I ORDER YOU TO SHUT UP AND WATCH OVER THE EMPIRE! Do I make myself clear?"

When Red brought up the volume to his voice Jewls stopped talking and coward a bit. Red never yelled at her so she didn't know how to react. When she didn't answer, Red got closer to her face glaring daggers at her.

"I said. Do I make myself clear?" he growled through clenched teeth. Avoiding eye contact Jewls nodded. Red erected himself up and floated away not with saying 'good' before existing the room. Purple waiting by the door frame for him also looking a bit ticked off himself. A light blue eyed female irken just about the same height as Jewls with long curled down antennas walked by and ran up to Jewls to console her. Both male scoff and left the scene.

Red and Purple gather up their things for the long trap ahead. They had some soldiers carry out their belongings to the ship and gave new jobs to the elite soldiers. They had Zip and Zer; their best soldiers to watch over their life mates. Zip is a tall (but not taller then the tallest) green eyed irken with a scar coming down his right eye. His antenna was the typical short pointy ones. He is a strong willed and cocky soldier. While Zer is a red eyed irken with a point missing from his right short antenna, but he's is a kind irken. Once done giving orders they made themselves comfortable in their large luxurious white pod full of poop soda and snacks.

"So what planet are we going to?" Purple asked while he munched on a plain donut. Red munched on some chips, swallowing before he spoke.

"An unconquered planet where the species aren't so smart and we can easily blend in" Red suggested. Purple nodded his head and enter the code to the planet they will soon land on.

"I hope Zim got some extra room for two" Purple thought out loud before they were launched off to space.

…..

Hello I am back! I hope this character didn't have too much errors and I hope you all enjoyed and please review! Also I'm on DDART so if you want to browse around my gallery or watch me please do so! I'm SweetSinter will post a link soon or google it! Bye!


End file.
